disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Mushu and Fidget/Switching Sides
(At Ruby City, Bernard and Bianca were in the palace, praying hard for Satsuki’s group’s safety. After they were done, a guard comes in) Guard: You’re mouse-jesties. Bianca: Any word from Satsuki’s group? Bernard: We can’t stop praying hard. Guard: Not sure. But we got everything prepared for you to go to Emerald City via the Yellow Brick Road. Bernard: Go there? Why? Guard: Because we need you to deliver the news that Satsuki’s group will arrive there in three days before Myotismon does. Bernard: But Bianca and I believe that Satsuki’s group and our daughter can do it. Bianca: We have faith in them. Guard: But…. (The guard sighed in defeat and was about to walk away when….) Bianca: We’ll go to Emerald City as well if you want us to, but we’ll meet Satsuki’s group there and warn everyone together. Bernard: And besides, me, Bianca, and Olivia may be part of royalty, but that doesn’t stop us from fighting for what’s right. Bianca: (Smiling proudly) Wow, Bernard. You seem confident already. Bernard: (Smiling bashfully) Well, it’s for Olivia and Satsuki’s group anyway…. (The guard smiled softly and lets the two hurry out. Outside, Bernard and Bianca took their coach being pulled by rabbits) Bernard: We’ll make sure Olivia and everyone in Satsuki’s group succeeds! Bianca: Take care! Bernard, Bianca, and people: Goodbye! (And with that, the rabbit-drawn carriage rode off to the direction of the Yellow Brick Road leading to Emerald City. Back at the Forbidden Forest, Satsuki’s group are walking when they came across what appeared to be the exit) Chihiro: Is this the way out? (Vincent recognized the area and explained) Vincent: No. This is Dragon Territory we’re about to go through. Haku: (Smelling the air) I can smell the brimstone already. (The group smelled it as well) Basil: And quite ghastly, if you ask me. Kanta: So, where are we going through until we get to Emerald City in three days? Vincent: Does anybody have a map of Oz? (B.E.N. brightened up) B.E.N.: I have a hologram map. (He activates his compass, showing the entire map of Oz. Vincent then turned to Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Tombo) Vincent: Could you do me the honor of explaining away while navigating with me? Pinocchio: Yep! Jiminy: Can do, Vincent. (They go up to the map and they explain away pointing at their current location tracking all the way to Emerald City) Tombo: According to what we see in this map, we’re right here in Dragon Territory which is in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Pinocchio: And basically, if we cut through Dragon Territory, we’ll be able to return to the Forbidden Forest, and keep going until…. (He got shocked suddenly) Pinocchio: Uh-oh. Haku: What’s wrong, Pinocchio? What is it? Pinocchio: If we keep going through the Forbidden Forest after Dragon Territory, we’ll eventually reach Tamatoa’s lair again. Satsuki’s group: What?! Ace: Again?! Snake: Sssssseriousssssly?! Satsuki: So the trench really does travel far at the regular forest and the Forbidden Forest. Mei: Then what next after Tamatoa’s lair? Pinocchio: After Tamatoa’s lair, we’ll once again return to the Forbidden Forest, and then keep moving until we reach the Golemon’s lair. Chihiro: What’s a Golemon? Tiger: A monster. Miss Kitty: A monster that eats anything vegetarian-like in his path. Satsuki: And of course, he’s Tamatoa’s rival, always fighting over what belongs to who, especially when it comes to treasure and food. Rita: And you could guess how many times those two bicker over that. Runt: Yep. Popple: Okay, can we get back to the navigation already?! (Realizing, the group resumed what they’re doing) Pinocchio: And after the Golemon’s lair, more of the Forbidden Forest. Jiminy: And by day three after that, we’re at Emerald City. Vincent: So basically, we go through three location obstacles in the Forbidden Forest to reach our destination in three days. (B.E.N. deactivates the map and they resume their trek. After climbing a rocky stairway, the group looked around silently and cautiously for any dragons when they hear Popple singing quietly) Popple: (Whispering) Puff the Magic Dragon Lives by the sea (Ace smacks him) Popple: Sorry. Just didn’t want to be bored. Ace: Or get a dragon’s attention. (As they walked, a rock fell to the ground in front of the girls, making them stop. They look up cautiously, when suddenly, Chihiro stepped her right foot on an olive green colored pile of slime on the ground) Chihiro: Ew! What’s this? (Popple covered his nose as Chihiro shook the slime clean off her foot) Popple: Now that’s stinky! Haku: That is what’s called dragon scat. Chihiro: Dragon scat? Haku: You know, caca. Vincent: Leavings. (Confused at first, the group realized what Haku and Vincent are saying and backed off, feeling grossed out. The slime was actually dragon poop) Basil: Repulsive! Yuffie: That is disgusting than Popple’s laundry! Popple: Hey! (After the group backed off from the poop, they arrived at a safer-looking area) Basil: Everyone here? Satsuki’s group: Yeah. Runt: That poop looked disgusting than Rita’s hairballs. Rita: Except stinkier. Dawson: Ah-tut-tut! Enough bathroom talk. Popple: You’re making me nauseous thinking about it. (They then relaxed as Miss Kitty prepared sandwiches. After Celebi was served her sandwich, she ate it and enjoyed it. Ace noticed what his sandwich is and sighed sadly. The group noticed and got concerned) Satsuki’s group: What’s the matter? Ace: Pop used to make me these sandwiches when I was little, before he taught me how to make it. (The group, except a confused Haku and Vincent, realized what he meant and got glum too) Snake: That’sssss right. Billy: Billy miss him too, Ace. (Haku and Vincent got confused even more) Vincent: Miss who? Haku: Who are you talking about? Ace: My father. Vincent: What happened? (Not wanting to talk about it, Ace just ate his sandwich slowly) Vincent: Did he die? (No answer as Ace continued to eat, but Arturo answered) Arturo: Si. He died four days ago. And Ace has been depressed since. (After finishing his sandwich, Ace got up and walked away a few inches as Basil spoke next) Basil: The poor chap refused to accept it. We miss him, too, but he’ll never come back at all. Ace: And there’s nothing we can do about it, except avenge him. (Feeling sorry for Ace, Haku and Vincent nods in an understanding way) Ace: The culprit that killed him was that masked boy and the mysterious Phantom Mouse with the Microbots. Satsuki: Which the Phantom Mouse stole after the explosion along with the masked boy. Haku: You mean the Ruby University explosion? (Satsuki’s group nods grimly) Kiki: You heard about it, huh? Haku: Vincent and I did. Vincent: But we had no idea it was Ace’s father who died in it along with Ratigan. Basil: Actually, a gunshot killed Ace’s father right before the explosion happened. Vincent: Why didn’t Celebi or anybody with healing powers save him? Ace: A barrier blocked it. Tombo: And that’s what we’re trying to figure out besides beating the enemy to Emerald City and defeating them. (They looked at their shadows on the wall) Kiki: It’ll probably take a miracle to get us there. (Suddenly, a fiery explosion appeared behind a boulder behind them and a loud voice coming from a shadowy dragon shouting out, getting their attention) Shadowy dragon: Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?! Say “Ah!” (Chihiro screamed and hid herself behind Haku, much to his calm surprise) Shadowy dragon: Close enough! And if you need a miracle to reach Emerald City, just say the word and I’ll be there for ya! (Chihiro got from scared to confused slowly) Chihiro: (Calmly scoffs) You seem friendly for a dragon. (Haku and Vincent suddenly calmly recognized that dragon’s voice as Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: So, uh, you’ll help us? Shadowy dragon: You bet! And the penalty if you fail is doom and death! (On “Doom and death,” flames spewed up. Haku rolled his blind eyes calmly and he and Vincent spoke up) Haku: Come on out. Vincent: And tell us your name. Shadowy dragon: You wanna know who I am? I’ll gladly tell ya! (His shadow then started to walk away from the flames behind the boulder, which to the group’s surprise, shrunk down slowly) Shadowy dragon: I am the honorable, the powerful, the pleasurable, and the indestructible Mushu! (On “Mushu,” the shadowy dragon finally unveiled himself from behind the boulder, revealing to be a small Chinese dragon with red scales and a yellow underbelly, dark red claws, dark red stubby spikes on his back, and yellow whiskers, blue tiny horns, and a long tail. The group got confused and surprised upon seeing Mushu’s true form. Yuki barked at him, making him jump and cower) Satsuki: Yuki, stop it! (Yuki quiets down. The group took a closer look at Mushu who peeked up) Mei: Really? Satsuki: I thought Wizardmon’s fake illusions were scary and crazy, but you? A tiny lizard? (Mushu got up, feeling insulted) Mushu: Hey, hey! I’m a dragon! Dragon. Not a lizard. And I don’t do the tongue thing. (He hissed his tongue out like a lizard while Satsuki’s group shrugged) Satsuki: (Flatly) Sorry for calling you that. (As Kiki said this next, Mushu climbed up a nearby stalactite) Kiki: I mean, look at you. You’re…. Mushu: Attractive? Cute? Kiki: Tiny. Mushu: Close enough. (He goes down to Yuki and pets her) Mushu: And this mutt really is cute! (Yuki happily barks at him, making him stop) Mushu: Down, Yeller! (Yuki whines in confusion. He goes back up to Yuffie) Mushu: And take a look at you, ninja girl. You have the skills of a ninja warrior! And I bet you look cute when men see you undressed. Yuffie: (Surprised) Hey! (Yuffie slaps Mushu down. After he recovered, he got angry) Mushu: That’s it! Dishonor! Dishonor on all of you! And here’s my list of dishonors! Dishonor on you! (Points at Yuffie) ''Dishonor on the roach! ''(Points at Jiminy) Dis…! (Yuffie stops him) Yuffie: Stop! Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. Jiminy: We all are. And for the record, I’m a cricket, not a roach. Mushu: (Thinking it over) Well…. (He nods happily) Okay. All is forgiven. (He points at Yuffie angrily) And don’t go hitting me again! Understand? (Yuffie nods. Then Mushu changed the subject happily) Mushu: Anyway, the ones who told me to come out, is that my old buddies, Haku and Vinny? Haku: Yes. Vincent: And I told you to call me Vincent, not Vinny. Dawson: You three know each other already? Mushu: Dang, yeah. Haku: Mushu and I are dragons. We were best friends growing up together. Vincent: What Haku says is true. Mushu: And what are your names, by chance? (Later, as they walked through Dragon Territory, the group already introduced themselves to Mushu) Mushu: I see. Those are half pretty names, half cool names. Satsuki’s group: (Flattered) Well…. (Suddenly, they heard familiar squealing from afar, much to Haku, Vincent, and Mushu’s confusion) Haku: What is it? (Satsuki's group shushed them) Mushu: Don’t shush me! (Satsuki covers Mushu’s mouth. He uncovered her hand off of him in annoyance, but before he said a word, he heard the squealing too. The group immediately realized) Fievel: (Whispering) Boarmon. Mushu: (Whispering) Normally Boarmon never come in these areas. Basil: (Whispering) They’re not wild Boarmon. These must be the ones ridden by our adversaries. Mushu: (Whispering) What does it mean in English? Basil: (Whispering) In other words, the enemy has a bunch of Boarmon steeds. Mushu: (Whispering) What enemies? (They looked around cautiously, and then they peeked and noticed secretly Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Fidget, Demidevimon, Puppetmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Metaletemon, and the Phantom Mouse resting their Boarmon for a while, completely unaware that their good guy enemies are right next to them, hidden) Mushu: (Whispering) Myotismon and his goons? Popple: (Whispering) And Hunter J. Vincent: (Whispering) Just like you told me and Haku. Mushu: (Whispering) Told Haku and you what? What’s going on? (Without answering, the group, still hidden, took a closer look. With the villains, Fidget is playing poker with Puppetmon, Vanitas, and Mummymon. He leaned his card set he’s holding closer and gasped happily) Fidget: I got it! (He slams the cards down) Fidget: Go fish! (Vanitas rolled his eyes in calm annoyance) Vanitas: For the tenth time, bat. We’re playing poker! Fidget: Sorry. (Chuckles nervously a bit) But how can we play with all this brimstone in the air? (Vanitas slammed his cards down in anger, making Fidget jump and get nervous) Vanitas: No excuses when playing. Understand? Mummymon: And besides, this quote, unquote brimstone isn’t bad. Puppetmon: (Scoffs lightly) Tell that to the dragon leavings. (With Myotismon, Hunter J, Demidevimon, and the Phantom Mouse, the three formers are eating dry blood-coated roasted lamb while the Phantom Mouse is on lookout) Phantom Mouse: No sign of the enemy yet. Hunter J: They have to be here somewhere. (Myotismon finished sucking the dry blood off his piece of food and after wiping a sample of dry blood off his lips, he spoke up while Demidevimon continued to suck on his piece) Myotismon: Quit thinking pessimistic, you two. Hunter J: I’m not. Myotismon: Think of all the delicious blood I could suck up for ourselves. (Demidevimon stopped sucking the dry blood) Demidevimon: Indeed. You are, after all, a vampire. (Hunter J smirked evilly and after biting a small chunk off her piece and eating it, she spoke up, looking at Vanitas) Hunter J: And besides, Vanitas needs nourishment. Myotismon: (Looking at Vanitas with an evil smirk) That’s right. We need him to grow into a stronger king in the future. (Vanitas chuckled evilly in agreement) Vanitas: Mother and Father, you’re too kind. (Suddenly, Mushu spoke up in surprise) Mushu: "Mother and Father?!" (That unfortunately, got their attention. They turned and saw the group’s hiding spot. Metaletemon got up and took a closer look, and saw….) Metaletemon: Nothing there. No siree. Maybe we’re just hearing things. (Near Myotismon, Hunter J, and the Phantom Mouse’s spot, the group, covering Mushu’s mouth angrily, spoke up quietly) Basil: (Whispering savagely) Don’t get us caught! (The group then tried to sneak past when Hunter J, after swallowing another chunk, suddenly noticed them after Billy snuck by last, that she dropped her piece of food. She then got Myotismon, Demidevimon, and the Phantom Mouse’s attention) Hunter J: (Whispering) I see our enemy. (Noticing Billy’s shadow, the three smirked evilly with Hunter J, although we can’t see an evil smirk on the Phantom Mouse’s face because of the mask, they sneak up to them. With Satsuki’s group, they continued to sneak by when Demidevimon flew up in front of them) Demidevimon: Gotcha! (Hunter J grabs Kiki, but she bites her, making her gasp in pain and release her. The group ran quickly as Myotismon shouted out to his goons) Myotismon: Guys! The bat has flown the coop! (The goons got confused at first) Myotismon: We found them! After them! (Realizing immediately, the goons quickly scattered to their feet and hurried) Puppetmon: Come on! Fidget: Wait for me! (Vanitas stepped on his foot while running, making them stop) Fidget: Ow! Again, my foot! My only foot! Vanitas: You big crybaby! Come on! (He yanked Fidget with him by his ears as they resumed to give chase while Arukenimon and Mummymon turned into their monster forms. Satsuki’s group ran until they reached a giant dragon spine complete with a rib cage and slid down, shuddering as they slid down. Upon reaching the bottom, the group quickly climbed a pile of dragon bones towards the top of the cliff as the enemy got closer, despite Olivia shooting a bomb arrow at them. Upon reaching the top, they heard Chihiro call out to them) Chihiro: Guys! (She screamed as she slid down, but Haku quickly took action and pulled her to safety as Arukenimon and Mummymon neared them. Luckily, Yuffie slashed her shuriken at Arukenimon’s cheek and Mummymon’s left shoulder, cutting them. As they clutched their scratches, they got angry. Satsuki’s group then resumed their run until they lost them. They panted in relief and just when they resumed their walk, Puppetmon jumped out and threw a red ribbon-like ball at them which exploded into ribbon strands and tied them up. Puppetmon then picked them up by the ribbon strand) Puppetmon: Gotcha! (He runs back to his master’s army with the prisoners. At Emerald City, Wizardmon was reading a book when a knock on the door got his attention) Wizardmon: Come in. (Cinderella and the Blue Fairy comes in) Wizardmon: Ah, my good witch friends. Cinderella: We came to tell you we brought King Bernard and Queen Bianca here. Blue Fairy: They have a message for you. (They turned to the hallway and nodded. Then Bernard and Bianca came in) Wizardmon: What is it? (Later, Wizardmon understood after Bernard and Bianca told him what’s going on) Wizardmon: So, I’ll have to warn Emerald City in three days before Myotismon’s army or Satsuki’s group reach here. (Bernard and Bianca nods) Bianca: We could only hope Satsuki’s group can do it. Bernard: They defeated Hunter J and the two wicked witches before, so how hard can it be, Wizardmon? Wizardmon: Hopefully, not too hard. Myotismon and his army are extremely powerful. Cinderella: Let’s just pray for their safe journey. Blue Fairy: And a safe rescue for King Phillip and Queen Aurora. (They nodded in agreement and then resumed what they're doing. Back at Dragon Territory, Myotismon and his army, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their normal forms and their cuts healed, are getting prepared to hunt for food as Fidget watched. They turned to Fidget in calm anger) Myotismon: You better keep an eye on our prisoners! Hunter J: Make sure they don’t escape! Phantom Mouse: Don’t let them fool you! Mummymon: And in the meantime while guarding them, clean up our mess! Metaletemon: Every single piece! Demidevimon: Or else, you will get a harsh punishment! Puppetmon: And that means a thousand lashes! Arukenimon: Just like her. (They leave Fidget behind as he sighed sadly and then he went to where the prisoners are, acting tough. Down below, the group, no longer bound in the ribbon, but locked in a cage, are trying to bust out when they see Fidget arrive, acting tough) Fidget: Don’t try any tricks, punks and tootses! I got the senses of a bat! (He shrugged while acting tough) Fidget: In fact, I am a bat. (The group looked at him in suspicion and confusion. Then Basil took a closer look at Fidget, who suddenly turned his tough guy look to confusion) Fidget: What’re you looking at me for? Basil: Apparently, you appear to be a crippled and abused bat, if you ask me. Satsuki: How do you know he’s crippled and abused? Fidget: (Playing dumb) Yeah. I have no idea what you’re talking about. Basil: Simple. He has a crippled wing from being stomped on multiple times and a peg leg from his foot getting cut off, apparently by a Keyblade or maybe even a simple sharp knife. And he even has a part of his ear here chopped off from all the times he was yanked by the ears. And worst of all, there are handprint abrasions on his neck from all the times he was grabbed or strangled. (Fidget shook his knees nervously as he got worried. He tried to hide it. The group got impressed by Basil’s explanation) Olivia: Very clever explanation, Basil. Basil: Yes, and it’s elementary, my dear friends. (Fidget tried to make an excuse while still shaking his knees and looking nervous) Fidget: (Nervously) Uh…. Well, what makes you think…? (The group gave him a flat look while Basil gave a smug smile. Fidget, seeing the looks, calmed down, stopped shaking his knees, and sighed in defeat) Fidget: Oh, who am I kidding? I am just nothing but a punching bag. You have no idea what it’s like to be bullied, especially when they kick, punch, slap, bite, yank, whip, step on, and spit on me. (The group looked at him, feeling a little sympathetic. Snake spoke up) Snake: I alwayssss get punched by Accccce when I fallsssss out of line or do sssssomething sssstupid, but I likessssss it. (A short pause, and then Ace spoke up to Snake proudly instead) Ace: That is true. Snake: You’re notssss going to…? (Ace smacks him, but Snake smiled softly) Snake: Thanksssss, Accce. (Fidget sighed sadly seeing that punch) Fidget: That kind of abuse reminds me of the times Vanitas would hit me a lot. Snake: (Shrugging with a smile) It doessssssn’t hurt that much for me. (Fidget got angry and shouted, surprising the group) Fidget: Well, it does me! You have no idea what pain I go through getting punished like that!! Ace: Relax. Dawson: They were just trying to cheer you…. Fidget: Then they failed miserably! (Kanta reached his hand out past the cage bars and touched Fidget’s forehead) Fidget: What are you…?! Kanta: You’ll see. (He reads Fidget’s mind. Silence, then Kanta, with his eyes still closed, gasped in shock softly) Kanta: Your abuse story along with Basil’s explanation is ''true. ''(He tightened his closed eyes as Fidget anger melted away slowly and got confused and the group got concerned calmly) Kanta: Your childhood was cruel. Your widowed mother tried to protect you from Myotismon and his army, but…. (Fidget calmly got shocked as Kanta continued) Kanta: She was killed by him. (Fidget shook and slowly panted in fear calmly as he let Kanta continue and the group started to slowly grow sympathetic) Kanta: And after that…. (Gasps) I see constant whippings and beatings from your past screw-ups and failures growing up, verbally and physically. (Kanta opened his eyes in sympathy upon feeling Fidget fearfully shaking calmly and removed his hand from his forehead) Kanta: You really did have it worse, huh? Mei: I may be young, but I do know what the definition of abuse is. (Fidget stopped shaking calmly and sadly collapsed on his knees. Mushu then spoke up, having been told of the group’s quest already while imprisoned) Mushu: Where’s your daddy? Fidget: He died from a gunshot wound when I was a baby. (The group got surprised and then sympathetic) Snake: You’re not the only one whosssse parentsssss are dead. My mother died from tuberculosssssissss when I wasssss little. Ace: My old man died from a bullet wound five days ago when Ruby University blew up. Arturo: Even my mami and papi are dead. Satsuki: Sorry to hear that. (Fidget shrugged, trying to act tough) Fidget: Oh, it’s alright. I’m a big boy. I can handle it. Kanta: No, you’re not. And you’re not handling it. I can sense it. (Fidget got calmly surprised, then grew glum again) Fidget: Okay. I guess not. I was heartbroken when Myotismon and his goons took me from my mother and killed her in front of me like that boy pointed out. (He starts getting teary-eyed) Fidget: (Tearfully) No child could never stand to see that. (Sniffles and sobs) My siblings moved away before that, and I’m the only one here now. (He sobs as he began to spill tears from his eyes while he continued. The Gangreen Gang even started to shed slow tears as well as they and the group looked on in sympathy) Fidget: (Tearfully) Three brothers, two sisters. Last I heard, they live near Emerald City, wishing to see me again and give me love and condolences for Mom and Dad’s loss. (He breaks down crying) Fidget: (Crying) I just wish to get away from all of this! (He continued sobbing. After wiping their tears away, the Gangreen Gang and the group spoke up with sad smiles) Satsuki’s group: Don’t be sad. B.E.N.: Don't cry anymore. Olivia: You shouldn’t let that scar you for life. Popple: And we’re sure you’ll see your siblings again. (Fidget stopped crying slowly and wiped his tears away with a sniffle and a hopeful look) Fidget: (Sniffling) You really think so? Basil: Yes, so chin up. Haku: If you let us out, we’ll help you get away from all of this. (Touched by their kind words, Fidget smiled softly at first, but recalling the whippings before after seeing an old whip mark on his crippled wing, he hesitated at first, but then got confident, pulled a key out, stood up, unlocked the cage, and lets the group out) Fidget: By the way, my name is Fidget. Fievel: Fidget, huh? Tiger: Strange name, but I like it. Miss Kitty: What do you like to eat? Fidget: Not blood, thankfully. It’s disgusting. I do, however, love anything garlic flavored, whether is chips or (Giggles a bit) ''bread and toast. Yuffie: I thought bats and vampires’ weakness is garlic. Fidget: It is. But I make an exception, I’m nothing like Myotismon and his goons! Kiki: We can tell. Rita: What other things do you like? ''(Fidget thinks it over and then explained) Fidget: I like butterflies with big golden wings, and blue and green tips. (Fievel and Tiger got surprised and happy) Tiger and Fievel: Me too! Tiger: I like swiss cheese ice cream. (Fidget and Olivia got surprised and happy on that as well) Olivia: Me too! Fidget: Wow, you too? (Fidget got thoughtful again) Fidget: Wait, wait, wait! (He turned to Satsuki) Fidget: What’s your favorite book? Satsuki: J.M. Barrie’s "Peter Pan." (Fidget brightened up at that answer) Fidget: Wow, me too! (He giggles a bit and then Tiger starts singing) Tiger: I can tell We’ve got an awful lot In common Even though We look as different as can be (Then the others joined in) Olivia: We don’t even have to try To see things eye to eye Satsuki: It just comes to us, naturally Pinocchio: Come to think of it I think we fit together Basil: Playing enemies Won’t get us very far Snake and Billy: There’s no need to feud and fuss Ace and Arturo: When it isn’t really us Chihiro: Let’s you and us Be who we are (As Haku and Vincent stepped back, the group and Fidget then danced around) Satsuki’s group: We’re a team-o A team-o A group of misfits Who were meant to be a team Oh, a team-o It’s true-o Wherever we go We’re going us and you (They resume just singing only) B.E.N.: No matter what now We’ve got one another Jiminy: We’ll be there to pick each other Off the floor Dawson: Anytime you’re feeling glum (Feeling happy and confident, Fidget joined in) Fidget: I’ll count on you To be a chum Miss Kitty: If you get an itch attack Yuffie: We’ll be there to scratch your back (Yuffie, Tiger, and Miss Kitty then rubbed on Fidget’s back gently like a tickle, much to his comfort) Tiger: Now, who could ever Ask for mooooooore (Fidget then giggled at Yuffie, Olivia, Fievel, Tiger, and Miss Kitty tickling him) Fidget: (Giggling) Oh stop, oh stop! No, don’t stop! More, more! (They stopped merrily then as they resumed singing and dancing) Mushu: We’re friends Popple: And that’s what friends Are for (Then the group and Fidget sang and danced around) Satsuki’s group and Fidget: We’re a team-o A team-o A group of misfits Who were meant to be a team Oh, a team-o It’s true-o If we’re ever in a stew We know we can Make it through ‘Cuz you’ve got me And I’ve got you (They do the team hand pile) Satsuki’s group and Fidget: Yes, sir! (As soon as the song ended, Jiji accidentally stepped on the alarm string on the opened cage, activating it, much to the group and Fidget’s concern. Myotismon and his goons, having returned with a dead wild dragon, heard the alarm and noticed what they’re seeing) Satsuki’s group: Gotta run! Fidget: Bye! (They run as the alarm stopped. Myotismon and his goons got angry, for Fidget has apparently betrayed them and joined their enemy’s side) Myotismon and his goons: Fidget! (They give chase, but Satsuki’s group used their techniques and weapons to hold them off. Suddenly, just when Vanitas and the henchmen sneak-attacked them, Fidget noticed and used his karate skills to beat them down) Fidget: That’s for all the abuse! (He whacked Myotismon and the Phantom Mouse aside with a nearby rock while Hunter J dodged) Fidget: That’s for my mother! (Then he kicked Hunter J down with his peg leg in her stomach, knocking her down) Fidget: And that’s for supporting the abuse! (Satsuki’s group and Fidget then jumped down a chute, escaping from the enemy, who then recovered slowly in anger. Down in a cavern beneath the chute, the group landed and then recovered) Rita: We had no idea you knew karate. Fidget: Secretly taught myself how growing up with Myotismon and his goons. Basil: For self-defense? Fidget: Yep! Because of all of you, I got the courage to do it! Dawson: And we’re proud of you for doing so, Fidget. Vincent: Keep that up, and when the time comes for your wing to heal, you’ll be flying again. Fidget: (Looking at his crippled wing with a soft smile) Yeah. (Tombo inspected his crippled wing gently) Tombo: And the way I see it, your crippled wing will luckily heal in three days. Fidget: Why can’t either the princess or Celebi heal my wing? Kiki: Actually, Celebi and I only heal wounds and injuries, not broken bones and sprained muscles. (Celebi chirped in agreement with a sad nod) B.E.N.: But I can bandage it for you. Fidget: You will? B.E.N.: Yep! (He pulls a harness and bandage out of his storage bin in his chest and bandaged and harnessed Fidget’s crippled wing. After that’s done, Fidget smiled) Fidget: Thank you. Now my wing will heal in three days. Popple: Well, shall we continue? Fidget: And take me with? Mushu: Take me with also! I wanna kick some Nomebat and vampire butt! (Satsuki’s group looked at them and after looking at each other, they smiled and nodded, much to Mushu and Fidget’s happiness) Fidget: Thank you again! Mushu: You won’t regret this! (Then they, including Mushu and Fidget, head for the way out of the cavern) Coming up: Satsuki’s group return to the Forbidden Forest and decide to rest for the night. During this, Haku and Vincent, upon learning who Ogremon is, confessed their origins and how Haku became blind. Later the next morning, Satsuki's Elemental Sword is stolen by Golemon and she and her group decide to ask a certain greedy giant crab monster to help them get it back from his rival, all the while avoid Myotismon and his army's trap.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies